Pitches night
by LilyLemon12
Summary: It's the night after the final, when Jesse and Beca get together. But what actually happens to them? And what will the Bellas think?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I was watching Pitch Perfect and thinking how they don't actually highlight their relationship at the end. So I did! If you want another chapter, review because I'm not sure if I'll do one or not. Also review with your ideas and stuff if you do want another. **

We'd just sang our final song and as I ran down from the stage to Jesse, he said  
"Told you endings are the best part," and I realised again just how cute and amazing he was, so replied  
"You're such a dork", wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed. I was almost the same height as him because I was standing in the row behind him but was still shorter cause I'm tiny. As I was getting into the kiss, Fat Amy came up behind me  
"I know you want to have hot sex with him Beca, but don't do it right here in the auditorium." I broke off from the kiss, glared at her while trying not to smile and looked for a seat to sit on. But all of the Bellas had taken the seats in that row, and I had nowhere to sit. Jesse beckoned and I stepped forward to sit on his lap because there were no seats there either. Wrapping my arms around his neck again, I snuggled into him and he snaked an arm around my waist.

We sat like this for the last two hours of the performance and when it was over and the Bellas were crowned as the winners, the team and I went up to collect the trophy and receive applause. When I went back to Jesse, he told me  
"You guys really deserved to win, you were amazing. Especially you" and he poked me in the chest. He took my hand and led me out to his car to drive me back. I remembered that because he was the leader of the Treblemakers, he had his own room in their house. We drove home quite quickly and as we were getting out of the car and going towards the house, Jesse said  
"You look so beautiful right now, and I don't know why, but even more than usual" and I just launched myself at him in another kiss, but this time it was ferocious and even more amazing. We kissed like this all through the house and up to his room until he turned on the light and sank into the bed, with me following soon after.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Jesse began, but I cut him off with  
"Then let's not wait any longer" and this time he leant forwards and kissed me, slowly and deliberately. His arms circled my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, while kissing him. He pulled my shirt off and I pulled his off as well, but feeling cold because of the sudden lack of clothing, I pushed my body into his. His kiss trailed down my neck and I gasped as he kissed me so hard that it would surely leave a mark. He stopped, so I started him again and soon we were one. Although it wasn't my first time, it felt so amazing I doubted if I'd ever done something like this.

In the morning when I woke, I was curled into Jesse with his arm wrapped around me protectively. I woke him with another kiss and though he seemed prepared to repeat last night, honestly I was prepared too, I stood up and told him I had a session with the Bellas today. He groaned and I laughed, feeling the same way. I went to the mirror and examined my neck, finding three different hickeys, all in different places,  
"Jesse!" I blamed, "There's no way to angle my head so these can't be seen!" He laughed and replied  
"Well they'll have to be seen then. At least now everyone will no we're together." He joked and I giggled slightly, while putting my clothes on. When we were both dressed, I headed out to the rehearsal room with Jesse, who was rehearsing near there anyway. We held hands on the way and as I was walking in, he pulled my hand and gave me a goodbye kiss, which I fully enjoyed and participated in. As it started getting slightly out of hand, Chloe walked passed and said my name extra enthusiastically. I smiled apologetically at him and walked in.

As I walked in, Fat Amy laughed and Stacie cheered, while Aubrey just gasped. Chloe also looked shocked, now that she could actually see my neck and I wasn't pressed up against a wall having a very heated kiss.  
"What?!" I asked, completely forgetting about my neck. Fat Amy laughed even more and said  
"Well, while we were all partying last night, you were clearly having your own type of party!" I blushed as I realised what they were talking about. I was going to try and cover it up with makeup but Jesse swatted my hand away and grinned, so I left it. Now I was thinking that was a mistake.  
"Beca, we're performing our dance to the school in the courtyard this evening to show our winning performance!" I was slightly annoyed, of all the days, the one where I'd been marked a hundred times?! But there was nothing I could do, and I told her that. She sighed but agreed while Stacie just said  
"And looking at her face and neck, I don't think she's gonna stop getting them either. Intense!" and most of the room laughed, including me.

Luckily the performance went well and I don't think anyone noticed anything, though Jesse smiled cheekily at me from the audience. When we finally came off the stage after applause and even a tiny speech they made me and Aubrey make, I made a beeline for Jesse, while he dragged me off to the closest little alley, which was between Human Sciences and Physical Geography, I laughed at that, it was like the Earth was making a joke. He looked at me and whispered  
"You have no idea what this outfit does to me" and immediately undid the buttons on my shirt, which was unnecessary because the shirt showed so much anyway. I pulled myself up and curled my legs around his waist, pushing my hips into his. He could clearly tell I didn't want this to be slow and beautiful like last night, but hurried and vicious. He marked my neck again and though I growled at him, I was secretly pleased that this would show everyone we're together. He was soon inside me and we did this for no more than fifteen minutes, then put our clothes back on and left the alley into the cool evening air. This time, he came back to my room and though we did nothing more than kiss, quite viciously, it was nice to fall asleep and wake up with someone beside me. As I woke, he looked at my neck where he'd added another two marks and said,  
"Wow, the Bellas are gonna be all over this!" I laughed and snuggled into him when Fat Amy burst in, saying  
"Beca, you clearly had a good night! And evening. Anyway, Aubrey wants me to tell you no rehearsal today" I grunted a little, couldn't this have waited. Fat Amy got the message and left, while I started kissing Jesse again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I had to go to my job at the radio station and woke up earlier than usual to get ready. When I got there Luke told me he was going out again and to play whatever I wanted.  
"What about me?" Jesse asked  
"Oh, stack more CDs." Luke smirked and walked out. I put my playlist on the laptop and pressed play. My work today was done. Jesse seemed really bored stacking CDs so I beckoned him over, seeing as it wasn't that important anyway.  
"What's the one thing Luke told us never to do?" I grinned, and when he caught on, he did too.  
"Sex on the desk!" We both glanced over to the desk, which was covered in papers, and in one move Jesse swept most of them off. It would have been like a movie, if all of them came off at the same time.  
"Should we close the shop?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing ferociously. He suddenly picked me up and set me down again in the desk, where we continued kissing. I lay down and pulled him too, his hands busy with undoing the buttons on my shirt and my hands doing the same. Once he got my shirt off he tossed it across the room in a grand gesture and started on my bra. He got that off fairly quickly and slowly undid the zipper on my jeans and pulled them off. Finally, we were both left in nothing but our underwear and he took his off, then mine. Carefully, he kissed my neck and slowly worked down my body, but by the time he was at my belly button I was impatient, and my back arched up.  
"Hurry up Jesse!" I moaned and he laughed, but obliged. We did this for half an hour when I realised what the time was and alerted Jesse.  
"Fuck, he'll be here in five minutes!" We scrambled around, trying to find our clothes and get them on quickly.  
"Where the hell did you throw my bra?" I screeched, but somehow he found it and put it on me himself, his hands brushing my back to torture me. Grabbing my jeans, I cursed under my breath.  
"I can see him coming down the road! Hurry up!"

When Luke walked in, we had barely got our clothes on and were standing awkwardly, when I noticed the desk. The papers were still all over the floor and it had moved slightly across the room. I gasped, and Luke looked up at me strangely.  
"Just noticed the time, Bellas rehearsal." I lied, but then noticed it wasn't one. I had a Bellas rehearsal in five minutes but had been too busy with Jesse to leave early.  
"Right... well you can go now." he said confusedly and walked into the office. I gripped Jesse's hand and speed walked out when I heard Luke shout. Both of us laughed, but then kissed goodbye and went off to our rehearsals.

"Sorry I'm late guys" I apologised, strolling into the rehearsal room. Stacie immediately giggled and asked  
"So how was he?" I made a mental note to ask her how she knew when we were alone. "Your buttons aren't lined up." she explained. Oh.  
"Yeah, yeah good." I submitted but Stacie glared while everyone else looked interested. Suddenly Fat Amy perked up  
"Weren't you at work Beca?" I flushed. Shit. Ohhhhh shit.  
"Oh my god, did you really have sex at work? Where?" Chloe questioned and after everyone laughed, I groaned.  
"Fine. Luke left me to do my music like he sometimes does, and Jesse was just stacking CDs. So once I put on a playlist, I was bored. So, we used the_ No Sex On This Desk_ desk to have sex."  
"Yeah, but how was he?!" Stacie pushes. I mumble something but everyone starts shouting so I finally submit myself to their questions.  
"He was great" I start, but as they all glare I add more detail. "We had sex on a desk! Ok! It was really hot! And I loved it. He kissed me loads down my body and then we had actual sex, and it was amazing. At the ICCAs, forget Benji, Jesse should've sung _I've Got The Magic _cause he was magic. There? Happy?" Everyone looked thrilled with this news and started chatting and giggling, but Stacie still wasn't happy.  
"One more question," she reasoned and for some inexplicable reason, I nodded. "Who was on top?" although she looked deadly serious, everyone else laughed but I answered anyway.  
"He was on top. Working his magic. He has been every time. Except when we-" I trailed off, not wanting to admit we had even hotter sex against a wall in public. But everyone caught the last sentence and started chanting so I gave in and confessed  
"When we had sex against a wall. In an alley to be precise. Here, at Barden, after out performance we had to put on for the school. We couldn't wait to get to our dorms, so we did it by the geography block." Aubrey laughed, eager to share the news  
"I thought I heard moaning! Was that seriously you guys? I mean, at one point it sounded like there was a "Beca" being said and there were several "Jesse"s, but I thought it must have been someone else. It really sounded like you were having a good time, especially you. Oh, you gasped and said his name and moaned and-" I cut her off quickly, not wanting this to be shared. It was most definitely us, and I was having an amazing time, it was by far the best sex I'd ever had, including the recent radio station thing.  
"How long were you there?" I managed to choke out, blushing bright red.  
"Not too long, it became too much. There was so much noise, at least one grunt or gasp from either of you every five to ten seconds. And it was definitely you, I remember seeing you and Jesse eating each other's faces while going off that way. You clearly couldn't wait, cause his hand was already down your top and you had wrapped your legs around his waist and were already thrusting, so he was actually carrying you!" I screeched at that last bit and glared at Aubrey, while everyone else was in hysterics.  
"Too much!" I scolded her, and begged everyone to please, please, please stop thinking about this.

Later that night while we were walking to Jesse's room, I told him about the whole conversation earlier.  
"Well, I was certainly having fun!" He inputted, and continued "But if they want something to talk about, lets give them something to talk about" and led me towards to pool.  
"The pool? But we'll get all wet!" I protested, but he silenced me with a very passionate kiss as his hands roamed down my top, then after almost a minute, replied  
"There, you're already wet now!" I jokingly slapped him across the head, but laughed while flushing red.  
"Can we please hurry up!" I moaned "When I say I want you inside me, I mean I want you inside me now!" and kissed him, while stripping his clothes off. If they wanted to talk, we would give them something to talk about. This was gonna be one great night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy this one, I've decided to put a bit of a twist in it. Review for suggestions on what you want to happen in the next one and I might use your idea! Also, review if you have any feedback, good or bad, and anything I could do to make it better! Hopefully chapter four should come soon, I've already got some ideas but I need to formulate them. In the meantime, check out my other stories, as they've all been updated recently too! **

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy but knew I had a Bellas rehearsal so quickly showered and got dressed before sprinting out the door. Once I was there, I walked calmly in and smiled at everyone.  
"Ok, let's just practice the dance a bit guys, as a warmup." everyone nodded at me as I made my decision and we practiced the dance and song for an hour and a half until rehearsal was over. Jesse greeted me on my way out and walked with me to my dorm.  
"Wait there," I said, as I nipped into my dorm to get my bag and go to the bathroom.  
"Ugh, I don't want to go to class," I moaned to him, "Cause I didn't have any in the last two days, with ICCAs and then our performance for the school so I'm not in the classes mood anymore." He laughed at me, but led me along to my next class anyway, saying that learning was important, while I glowered at him.

While I was in there, I noticed the date on the board and suddenly worried. My period was due to start yesterday, so I really needed to rush to the bathroom. I hurried off and sat down on the toilet, expecting a mess, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Could I be pregnant? No, we'd used protection each time. Except maybe the no sex on the desk sex and the sex in the alleyway. I didn't know for sure, but needed to take a test anyway. I didn't want to buy it on my own or take it on my own, so I needed one of the Bellas to do it with me. Chloe would be best, so as soon as class was over I called her and told her to meet me at the shop nearest to school.

"Hey Beca, what's up?" she asked me when she met me there. I fiddled with my bag strap as I said  
"I think I might be pregnant, but I need to get a test to be sure. I just didn't want to do it alone." I didn't resist for once as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me, saying she was always here.  
"Ok, let's get one then". We walked into the shop and found the tests, buying two in case the first one didn't work. Chloe bought them and led me to the bathroom in my dorm, though I wanted to do it right there.  
"You'll want privacy." she explained, which did seem true. Once we got to my room she asked if she wanted me to stay and I fiercely nodded my head. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. If I had a kid, would I be able to produce music anymore? I took a deep breath, headed into the bathroom and took them, without looking at the result.  
"Well?" Chloe asked when I walked out but I just replied with  
"I don't know, I didn't want to look" and handed them to her. She looked at them both and then at me.  
"You're pregnant." She confirmed, and I burst into a puddle of tears.

Once Jesse arrived, after Chloe calling him, she took her leave and Jesse sat on the bed. He smiled at me, but then noticed the expression on my face and looked worried, his eyes betraying what his face wouldn't.  
"So, why did you need me?" he asked, taking my hand. "Beca, what's wrong?" He asked, more panicked, seeing the tears brim in my eyes.  
"Jesse, I'm...pregnant." I admitted and started sobbing again. He lifted my chin up to look at me and asked  
"Ok. Well, do you want to keep the baby?" I thought about this for a while. Having a baby would make life harder, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I already loved it. So I nodded my head, but the tears just kept streaming.  
"It's ok Beca, we'll look after it together." he told me, and then pulled me in for a hug while I sobbed into his shirt, stroking my back and whispering that it was going to be ok.

I walked into the Bellas the next day feeling confident, and knowing I had to tell them my news, excluding Chloe, who already knew. I stood up and said  
"Ok, everyone, I have an announcement. I'm, well, I'm pregnant" I stood there, waiting for some sort of reaction, but all there was was some cheering and wows. I had expected the reaction to be negative for some reason, but they all came in and hugged me and I felt pleased I had decided to keep it.

Later that night, as Jesse started to kiss down my collar bone and into my cleavage, I stopped him, feeling slightly queasy.  
"Sorry Jess, I'm not in the mood for it tonight." I muttered, and rolled over, feeling another tear stream down my face, though I didn't know why. I hoped Jesse wouldn't notice and he didn't, until a second followed and he noticed my hand going up to wipe it away. He turned me back towards him and wiped the tear away himself, pulling me into his chest while he simply held me and I cried again, wondering how different my life would be after the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, although that doesn't seem appropriate in terms of what this contains. Anyway, review and tell me what you think and any ideas you have!**

It was seven weeks into the pregnancy and Jesse and I were sitting on my bed watching the breakfast club while I munched on a bar of chocolate.  
"You know, I think this has become my favourite movie" I told him, and laughed when he stole a square of my chocolate.  
"Hey," I joked "I'm the pregnant one, I get the chocolate!" but he laughed this time and told me maybe he was growing a sympathy baby.  
"Well that's very kind of you then" I replied, and leaned in for a kiss. Before long, the breakfast club was turned off and our clothes were thrown onto the floor. I giggled when Jesse got up to turn the light off, but on the way back bumped into my bedside table and it made a loud bang.  
"Shh!" I warned him, but kept giggling anyway.

The next morning as I got out of bed, I kissed Jesse awake.  
"You've got rehearsals, and so have I" I informed him, before going off to get dressed. I gave him a quick kiss to say goodbye and we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet after practice. During rehearsals I would skip out on every other dance practice, being pregnant, so I could catch my breath and make sure I didn't overexert myself. At the end of rehearsal, I was getting a drink when Fat Amy called my name.  
"Beca, I don't know if this is some pregnant thing but you've got a wet patch on your joggers." she pointed out and I inwardly cringed as I walked off to the bathroom. But once I was in there I noticed what had actually stained my joggers and I gasped loudly. Almost immediately I heard Chloe, Fat Amy and Stacie, who was now like an older sister to me, rush over to the door and ask if I was ok.  
"I-I don't know" I whispered, my voice barely audible, but somehow they heard it.  
"Beca open the door!" I heard Stacie command, worry tainting her voice. I stood up to unlock it and they quickly shoved it open and looked at me  
"I'm bleeding" I explained.

Fat Amy looked slightly confused and murmured to Stacie  
"Is that normal? Does it usually happen?" Stacie had almost frozen and replied, voice high  
"No. It's not meant to happen. Come on Beca, we're taking you to the hospital!" She grabbed my arms and all the other Bellas swarmed around me at Stacie's last comment, while she took charge.  
"Right, someone call Jesse, someone call the hospital and let them know we're coming, someone get their car to drive us there and the rest of you, wait. We'll call you and let you know what's happening" While all of this was going on, I stood there shocked and let myself be dragged off. Once everyone had gone off to do what Stacie had told them and she took me to the car, I managed to choke out  
"Will it be ok? My baby? Will it be ok?" Stacie looked at me for a moment and then replied  
"Of course". Although she didn't sound very convinced herself.

Fat Amy had gotten her car and was driving both me and Stacie to the hospital, while Chloe was fetching and driving Jesse. All I could think about was why I was bleeding, and if my beautiful, beautiful baby was going to be ok. Both Jesse and I had thought it was going to be a girl, and we were going to name her Melodie, because we loved music. She could shorten it to Mel if she wanted, but we thought that she would love the name Melodie. Soon we were at the hospital, and I was being taken to a small room with curtains for privacy. Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy were all gathered around my bed, as well as Jesse, who was sitting on the chair holding my hand. The nurse walked in and asked if I wanted anyone to stay and I immediately gripped Jesse's hand tighter than I already was and quietly said  
"Stacie." Her taking charge and knowing what to do had an effect on me and I wanted her there with me. Fat Amy and Chloe only nodded and squeezed my hand before walking out. The nurse smiled sadly at me and said  
"Beca, Jesse, you're bleeding because you have had a miscarriage. This means that the baby is...not alive anymore. Do you understand?" I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown on the ground in front of me. I felt my body curl in and I sobbed, while choking out  
"Is it my fault?" Stacie quickly leaned down, kissed me on the head and told me she'd tell the others before also leaving. The nurse patted my hand sympathetically.  
"Of course not honey, no-one is to blame!" she comforted me. It didn't matter that no-one was to blame, that it was an accident, it happens to lots of people, I was going to be ok, I would still be able to have children, because whatever it was, my baby was dead. My baby was dead and nothing could change that.  
"But we still had sex and I still danced! Are you sure it's not my fault!" I stuttered through great shuddering breaths and sobs. The nurse simply shook her head and told me something about trying again later, but I didn't listen. Nothing would fill this hole inside me that my baby was in, this hole I didn't even know needed filling before her. But I needed her, and she was gone. I looked over to Jesse and tears were rolling down his cheeks too, tears that were falling because our baby was gone. And it was my fault. It must have been, she was inside me, no-one else. Somehow, I had killed our baby. He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest  
"It's my fault!" He rubbed my back while he cried, and we both mourned for the baby that we'd never even met.

The next morning, I wished I'd never woken up. I wished that I would never have to leave this place and answer people's questions about what happened, and confront my own questions. But I wanted it to be normal, and then maybe the pain would go away. The pain that burned every corner of my body and wouldn't leave or reduce but just got stronger and stronger, burning brighter and brighter. The pain that made me scream in agony because it hurt more than I'd ever experienced even though I didn't have any physical wounds. Because really, I was one big, broken wound. But if I acted like everything was normal, maybe I would feel normal and the pain would go away. So as I rolled out of bed and Jesse said I didn't have to go, I replied  
"Maybe if I act normal, the pain will stop" he just nodded. He didn't ask what the pain was, because he felt it too. I felt like I was the only one who had lost anything, but she was Jesse's child too. So as I got dressed, he did too, trying out my theory and trying to make the pain stop.

When I walked into the rehearsal room, it was hushed, but no-one said anything. I appreciated that, it made it easier to act normal and forget what had happened. But the pain was still there, burning as bright as ever. I suggested we go through the routine and everyone simply got into their positions, starting to sing. As I stepped up for my solo, I sang the first line and stopped. I realised that my darling baby really was gone and there was nothing I could do about that. Nothing.

Chloe's POV

Although Beca coming in and wanting to rehearse the day after she had a miscarriage was unusual, none of us mentioned it, not wanting to open any wounds. Even when she suggested we go through the routine, we all obliged without a word and started singing but as soon as she was one line into her solo, she stopped. I thought about the song and realised the writer is singing all about losing the love of her life. Beca crumbled and let out a massive cry, sounding like a wild animal that's just been shot. Stacie and I both rushed up to her and started asking her if she was ok but as soon as I touched her arm she swatted out at me and hit her hand on the piano, making a loud crack noise. She began screaming the same thing over and over in such a tone that it made me upset to hear it. She was shouting for Jesse and Stacie almost immediately ran out the door towards the Treble's rehearsal space looking for him. I looked at her hand and saw it was bent unusually, so told her she needed to see the Nurse. When she didn't reply, I beckoned over Cynthia Rose and we grabbed her arms and were about to lift her up to carry her there. However, as soon as we made contact, she thrashed around like she'd been electrocuted, even when we removed our hands. She continued writhing on the floor, all the while screaming "Jesse" and "My baby". Suddenly Jesse ran in and was at her side, holding her broken, frail body and whispering things to her that none of us could hear. Somehow he managed to convince her to go to the Nurse and she stood up, though she was still howling, both unintelligible noises and words, which had changed to "My baby" and "Melodie". Jesse, Cynthia Rose and I all led her to the Nurse's office although while we were in the courtyard she attracted a crowd with her hysterics. Cynthia Rose just whipped round, shouted  
"What are you looking at, fuckwads?" and glared at those who were staring and soon they had left the courtyard and were minding there own business. Once she was in the Nurse's office, Cynthia Rose and I dismissed ourselves and left her with Jesse.

Beca's POV

When I was singing that song it really hit me, my baby was gone. The pain, which I'd thought couldn't get any worse, multiplied by ten and it felt like my whole body was on fire with the loss of my beauty. It was intolerable, it seared through me and I only wanted two people near me, Jesse and my baby. I wanted to be the only person in the world, alone with my extreme suffering and the pain which never stopped, my only companion. Finally I was with Jesse and he comforted me, whispering  
"It's going to be ok" in my ear over and over again. Although the pain was still there, raging on with my body as it's prisoner, I felt like it was shared with Jesse and I could breathe again. He led me somewhere and I followed, this time screaming for one person, the person I couldn't have. The person who was gone and who would never hold me, never be held, never love me, never be loved. When we were in the Nurse's office, he told me something that couldn't happen.  
"If you don't stop screaming, they're going to have to sedate you Bec. Ok? Stay with me Beca! You've got to stop, or they'll take you too! They'll take you for 24 hours! I can't do this without you!" I could see the panic in his eyes, and I could feel it in my body. If I was sedated, the dreams might come. The dreams that combined with the pain are worse than death. The dreams that made me wish I was dead. So I stopped screaming. I cried, while he cried with me and the Nurse fixed my hand. And I cried to him  
"But Jess, I never even felt her kick. I never got to feel her move, to see her face, hold her in my arms, kiss her, cuddle her, see her in a scan, feed her. She never even kicked Jess. She never kicked!" And I cried, leaving all the water pouring out my body. Yet somehow, there must have been some left inside me, because the fire didn't get stronger. It didn't reduce either. It burned, the same as always, a reminder that I was broken and unfixable, that there was a part of me I'd lost and I wouldn't be the same without it. But Jesse had that fire too. Jesse felt the pain coursing through his body, burning him, while he cried too. And we cried together for the baby we loved with all our hearts who never even got to live. Who never kicked. We cried until we couldn't, and then we held each other together, stopping each other from falling apart, because we were broken.

**No! This is not the end! I know it sounds like it, but I didn't know how to end this chapter in any way other than this. There will be more coming, don't worry, and hopefully they'll be uploaded soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! My latest update is here, I told you the story wasn't over! As usual, just do all the stuff I everyone reminds you to do, like review. I won't, because I'm too tired, but please do. Enjoy the story!**

I walked over to the Treble house, about two weeks after my breakdown in the courtyard, to go and see Jesse. I'd decided I was going to go back to the Bellas rehearsals because I felt slightly better and really wanted to sing with them again. I walked straight in without knocking and strolled to the kitchen and noticed Benji was there, even if Jesse wasn't.  
"Hey Beca," he said, smiling at me "How are you?" I grimaced slightly. I still wasn't great and there were times when anything could remind me of Melodie and I would just start crying.  
"Not great, actually. It's still hard. But it's getting better." I replied, and Benji pointed me upstairs, where I presumed Jesse was.  
"Hey Jess" I greeted him and plonked myself down on the bed.  
"Hey Bec, what's up?" He asked me, sitting down next to me and grinning.  
"I was thinking of going back to the Bellas" I told him and waited for his reaction. Luckily his goofy grin just got even bigger and he told me he was thinking of the same thing.  
"We must be telepathic!" he joked. I kissed him, and he soon slid his hand under my top where I promptly groaned.  
"Keep it down!" Donald, I think, yelled from the room next door. "I really don't need to hear that!" I groaned again, this time out of annoyance and he pulled his hand away.  
"Let's just watch a movie" he suggested and I pretended to faint, but actually enjoyed his silly movies. Sometimes. He pulled out the Breakfast Club and I smiled and snuggled into him.  
"Wait," I said, and tapped pause "Let me just get comfortable. I can't sleep in this." gesturing down to my tight skirt and top, I went to his cupboard, took out a t-shirt, and took my clothes off before putting his top on. He took his shirt off and then I pressed play and snuggled into him again. I fell asleep about halfway through the film but didn't mind that Jesse finished it without me, as I'd seen it so many times already.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and jumped out of bed before answering it.  
"Hi Dad" I whispered into my phone, being careful not to wake Jesse.  
"Hi Beca, why are you being so quiet?" he asked and I inwardly cringed.  
"I was staying over at Jesse's and he's still asleep so I don't want to wake him up" I explained and sniggered when he grunted at the staying over bit.  
"Well actually, that reminds me. Could you come over today for lunch? With Jesse?" my heart sank. Lunch with my dad and Jesse. Fun.  
"Yeah ok Dad. We'll see you there" I sighed, and then hung up. I heard loud beatboxing from the next room so opened the door and yelled out  
"Donald! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" At this Jesse woke up and grinned up at me while stretching.  
"Hey Jess, my Dad just called and he wants us to go see him for lunch. Emphasis on the us." He seemed to be happy at this and just asked  
"Hey it's fine. Will your stepmom be there too?" he asked and I squealed. Donald and Benji came and stood by the door to see what was going on, and I swatted my hand at them but they didn't go away.  
"I forgot about that! The stepmonster won't be there!" I cried out joyfully. But Jesse looked at me  
"Then what is the problem?" He questioned and I played with my hair  
"I never told my dad about...the baby." I gulped and continued "I wanted to wait a bit longer before I told him. Obviously I never got the chance so he doesn't know we were even pregnant. I was gonna tell him when we next saw him, and that's today." He simply pulled me in for a hug and then pulled my chin up so he could kiss me. I was all up for that and immediately started kissing him back but remembered that we had to get ready to see my dad and pulled away, to the disappointment of us both.

"This is it." I showed Jesse, gesturing to our house, which I'll admit was pretty nice.  
"Come on, let's go in." He took my hand and squeezed it lightly while leading me to the door and knocking.  
"Hi Beca, Jesse" my Dad greeted when he opened the door and told us to come in.  
"Dad, before lunch starts me and Jesse actually want to talk to you about something." I started and Jesse continued  
"It's alright, nothing to be alarmed about. But the thing is, we were actually..." he trailed off and looked at me, guessing I would want to say it myself.  
"We were pregnant. But then I had a mis - I lost the baby basically." I could feel my eyes welling up and Jesse pulled me into his chest while finishing.  
"It was seven weeks at the time, and it happened two weeks ago." He stroked my hair and we both waited for my dad's reaction, which was unexpected  
"I'm going to need to process this." He replied, "Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow?" I nodded and Jesse agreed. We walked out to his car and drove to the Treble house, where we went inside up to his room.

Less than five minutes later we were kissing and all of our clothes were on the floor. Donald had yelled at us to shut up, but we'd ignored him and actually made an effort to be loud. Although it was only five in the afternoon, I could see this going on till it was dark.

The next day after Bellas rehearsal, where everybody had been so pleased to have me back that there was a lot of screaming, me and Jesse saw each other in the courtyard.  
"Did you hear about the competition tomorrow?" I asked him. Thank god we were doing the same song from before me temporarily stopping going to the Bellas, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to compete with them. He nodded and we talked about it, while debating which of us was going to win.

"Hey." I grinned when I saw him, sitting on one of the fuzzy orange chairs in the hallway which people were walking down to get to their seats for the competition. I sat next to him and ran my hand down his chest, while saying  
"I love the new costumes" He leaned in to kiss me and I noticed, thankfully, that most of the people in the corridor were gone and nearly everyone was in their seats. When the corridor was empty, I shifted slightly so I was on top of him and my legs were curled around his waist. One of his hands went up my top while the other tangled itself in my hair, pulling me closer. I groaned and tangled my hands in his hair. Suddenly I heard a cough and we separated quickly, looking behind me where the presenters were standing.  
"Excuse me! This is a public corridor and we don't want any of that or your teams will be disqualified, while you two won't even be able to do it anyway because she'll be pregnant!" Gail lectured. We blushed and hurried backstage while the Trebles were about to go on. I heard in the commentary  
"So, we just witnessed an act of public, very intimate intimacy between a member of the Trebles and the Bellas. We can bet that she's gonna be knocked up by fall, and who even knows if he'll stick around. So we just want to remind you two, please use a condom and a room, rather than the corridor." I heard people in the audience laughing while all of the Bellas whipped round and glared at me. I just shrugged guiltily but breathed a sigh of relief when they moved on to another topic.


End file.
